Teresa Lillygren
Teresa Lillygren is a member of NOA Product Testing. She has been one of the earlier members of the team working on games for Nintendo since 2000. Game Works Any position not listed has her credited under NOA Product Testing * Mario Party 2 - Special Thanks * Perfect Dark * Pokémon Stadium 2 - Text Editor * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages - Text Editor * Pokémon Crystal - US Coordination * Mario Party 4 * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour * Pokémon Channel * Pokémon Colosseum - English Text Edited By * Custom Robo: Battle Revolution * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * F-Zero: GP Legend * Mario Power Tennis * Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Party 6 * Mario Party Advance * Pokémon Dash - Debug * WarioWare: Touched! * Pokémon Emerald - Text Editor * Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * Advance Wars: Dual Strike * Mario Superstar Baseball * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness - English Text Edited By * Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Dr. Mario & Puzzle League * Trace Memory * Mario Party 7 * Mario Kart DS * Animal Crossing: Wild World * Super Mario Strikers - Text Editing * Drill Dozer * Chibi-Robo!: Plug Into Adventure! * Pokémon Trozei! * Metroid Prime Hunters - Text Editing * Odama * Mario Hoops 3-on-3 * Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis - Text Editing * Magical Starsign * Pokémon Ranger - Translator * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Hotel Dusk: Room 215 * Wario: Master of Disguise * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl - Text Editor * CrossworDS * Mario Party 8 * Mario Strikers Charged - Text Editing * Metroid Prime 3: Corruption * Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir - Text Editor * Mario Party DS * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness - Text Editor * New Play Control! Pikmin * Pokémon Platinum * Rhythm Heaven * Punch-Out!! * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky * Pokémon Rumble * Eco Shooter: Plant 530 * Endless Ocean: Blue World * Picross 3D * Sin & Punishment: Star Successor * Metroid: Other M * Professor Layton and the Unwound Future * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs * FlingSmash * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Golden Sun: Dark Dawn * Pokémon Black and White * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * Mystery Case Files: The Malgrave Incident * Wii Play: Motion - Text Editing Lead * Kirby Mass Attack * Kirby's Return to Dream Land - NOA Product Testing Management * Pokémon Rumble Blast * Fossil Fighters: Champions * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond * Mario Party 9 - Special Thanks * New Play Control! Pikmin 2 * Pokémon Black and White 2 * Pokémon Dream Radar * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity * Fire Emblem: Awakening * LEGO City: Undercover * Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Pokémon Rumble U * The Wonderful 101 * Pokémon X and Y * Mario Party: Island Tour * Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy * Pokémon Battle Trozei * Mario Kart 8 * Pokémon Art Academy * Bayonetta 2 - Text Editing Lead * Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. * Fossil Fighters: Frontier * Mario Party 10 * Pokémon Rumble World * LBX: Little Battlers eXperience * Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer * The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes * Yo-kai Watch * Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash - NOA Localization * Fire Emblem Fates - Editing * Puzzle & Dragons Z + Super Mario Bros. Edition * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe